


Kuningaskalastaja

by teapertti



Series: Lähtö [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Tutkimusretkeltä takaisin lähetetty sotilas toi hänelle kirjeen Arminilta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä lyhyt teksti on ollut valmiina ties kuinka kauan, ja nyt sain vihdoin aikaiseksi laittaa sen luettavaksikin.

 

Tutkimusretkeltä takaisin lähetetty sotilas toi hänelle kirjeen Arminilta. Tunnistaessaan käsialan Jean melkein repi kirjeen hänen käsistään, jäämättä kuuntelemaan naisen selostusta matkan kulusta. Ensimmäisenä kuoresta tippui jotain pientä ja sinistä. Jean pyöritteli hämmentyneenä käsissään linnunsulkaa, kirkkaan akvamariinin väristä. Kasarmin likaisenvärisessä ankeudessa sen toismaailmallinen säihke korostui entisestään.

Hän veti kirjeen esille kuorestaan. Jeanin pettymykseksi kirje ei ollut kovin pitkä, vaan tiiviisti yhdelle paperille raapustettu. Silti hänen sisälleen tulvahti ilo. Jokainen niistä vähistä riveistä oli kuitenkin _hänelle_ osoitettuja sanoja, kirjoitettu häntä ajatellen. Hän avasi taitellun kirjeen ja luki:

_Rakas Jean,_

_toivottavasti olet voinut hyvin. Täällä ulkopuolella ei ole mitään uutta, ja sää on ollut kauhea. Näin eilen kuningaskalastajan kun livahdin Erenin kanssa ulos ilman kapteenin lupaa. Se on pieni lintu joka on todella taitava kalastamaan: se räpyttelee paikallaan joen yllä, seuraa kaloja katseellaan ja valikoi tarkasti itselleen sopivan saaliin. Laitoin kirjeen mukaan yhden sen siipisulista, sillä ajattelin että haluaisit jotain "ulkomaailmasta"._

_Pärjäile,_

_Armin_

Jean luki kirjeen vielä toisen kerran ennen kuin laittoi sen taskuunsa ja tutkaili sulkaa uudestaan.  Lintua enemmän häntä kiinnosti sulan löytämiseen liittyvä tarina, Armin uhmaamassa ylempiensä käskyjä vain päästäkseen tutkimaan hänelle tuntematonta, ihmeellistä ulkomaailmaa. Jean ymmärsi tämän toiveen, mutta toisaalta häntä hirvitti. Kuukausi oli kulunut, ja kestäisi vielä kaksi ennen kuin he jälleen tapaisivat. Ja monena yönä hän oli nähnyt unia jossa kuolleet puhuivat hänelle, kuiskaten niin ettei heidän sanoistaan saanut selvää, pehmeitä, hiiskuvia sanoja... Hän katsoi noita tuttuja kasvoja ja tunsi vilunväristykset selässään, ja kuvitteli kuinka heidän rivinsä vain tulisivat kasvamaan sitä mukaa kuin aika kuluisi.

Hän olisi kuollut tai hän tulisi takaisin, se oli sotilaan elämän perustavanlaatuisin totuus. Jean kulki toisinaan ympäri kasarmia ja yritti ajatella järkevästi: kai he olisivat jo tienneet jos vakavampia menetyksiä olisi sattunut, jos monta olisi kuollut. Mutta toisaalta, viestit kulkivat hitaasti... Hän kiipesi istumaan Arminin sängylle ja katseli puukattoon, lautoja jotka olivat suorissa riveissä ja säntillisen tasaisiksi hiottuja. Hän laski laudat pariin kertaan läpi ja mietti, mitä Armin itse mahtoi ajatella istuessaan sängyllä ja katsellessaan niitä samoja lautoja. On raskasta teeskennellä, ettei rakasta jotakuta, hän tuumasi itsekseen, nousi sängyltä, huomasi ilokseen kipeän jalan kantavan jo hyvin ja käveli pois.

Päivät kuluivat, verkkaisesti ja madellen kuin pahoin haavoittuneet sotilaat, mutta kuluivat kuitenkin. Kukaan ei palannut muurien sisään; Jean ei saanut muita kirjeitä Arminilta, ja hän oli täysin toiveikkaiden ajatustensa varassa. Ajattelisiko Arminkin häntä vaikkei voinutkaan kirjoittaa, miettisikö hän mielessään mitä hän kertoisi ulkomaailmasta, puron äänestä jolle ei ollut vertaistaan, haapapuiden  suhisevasta laulusta? Jean kuvitteli kuinka hän pitkien viikkojen jälkeen saisi taas syleillä tätä ja katsella kyllikseen hänen kasvojaan. Ja ehkä, tämän kaiken jälkeen, heidän ei tarvitsisi edes erota tosistaan näin pitkäksi ajaksi enää, ja Jean voisi unohtaa tavan jolla näkemisen ikävä nakersi ihmisen sisintä, ja muistaa miltä tuntui toisenlainen kaipuu, sellainen joka syntyi kun katsoi jotakuta jota ei voisi saada.

Eräänä päivänä Jean kaivoi kirjeen taas povitaskusta, jossa se oli ollut piilossa kaikki nämä päivät. Hän tuijotti huolellisella käsialalla kirjoitettuja sanoja, ja tuli äkkiä ajatelleeksi Kohtaloa, joka herkeämättä seurasi silmillään heitä jostain. Ja kas, tielle sattuisi sota tai titaani tai nälänhätä tai jokin muu, ja niin taas yksi kurja sielu toisensa jälkeen seivästettäisiin, nielaistaisiin kokonaisena kuin pieni ahven, ja taas ne silmät löytäisivät uuden saaliin...


End file.
